The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing the unnamed seedling SR90.204 (not patented, seed parent) with Black Magic (not patented, pollen parent). The female parent is also red with a smaller flower, having an extremely good vase life. The male parent is also red but has more shiny foliage compared to the present invention. This crossing was carried out In a greenhouse In De Kwakel.
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new hybrid-T type rose with a good presentation and budshape in red, not suffering from cold or hot temperatures. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are:
1) A very large flower and flowerbud.
2) The persistent red color of the flower.
3) Vigorous growth of the plant.
4) Long flower stems.
5) Suitability for growing in especially South American countries.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by cutting and grafting using xe2x80x98Natal Briarxe2x80x99 (not patented) as rootstock, as performed in a greenhouse in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.